Heart of Fire
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Her Highness Asseylum Vers Allusia has been assassinated. The ceasefire has been nullified and it's an all-out war as a result. The Orbital Knights rally together and aim for the Princess of Japan in retaliation. However, she doesn't plan on going down that easily. Kagome will fight tooth and nail to survive the war that has restarted between the two planets. [Kagome H., Inaho K.]
**Author's Note: I finally got around to drafting up (somewhat at least) this fanfic! Wow, I really need to get organized. Anyway, here's an + InuYasha crossover. I really think there should be more than just two of these crossovers so here's a third one! Crappy summary but yeah. Once I write more, I plan on rewriting the summary. Maybe, possibly.**
 **P.S.: I'm not sure if I should just call it a drill or what. So excuse me if I get details wrong. I can't remember what the orange Kataphrakts are called.**

 **Start Date: 5/20/2016**  
 **End Date: 5/21/2016**

 **Rating: M (MA?)**  
 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Inaho K.]**  
 **Summary: Her Highness Asseylum Vers Allusia has been assassinated. The ceasefire has been nullified and it's an all-out war as a result. The Orbital Knights rally together and aim for the Princess of Japan in retaliation.** **However, she doesn't plan on going down that easily. Kagome will fight tooth and nail to survive the war that has restarted between the two planets.**

 **P.S.: A reviewer, Dark, a guest, pointed out an error to me. Thank you! I edited and fixed it.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: Each anime/manga belongs to its respective owner, a.k.a. not me. So now you can't sue or anything so just enjoy the story.**

 **Heart of Fire**  
 **This Is War**  
 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Calculating green-blue eyes scan the screens in front of them, adjusting the controls accordingly before firing. "Alright, let's switch pilots," The voice of Lt. Marito echoes. The deep blue-black haired individual sighs before maneuvering the Kataphrakt to the side. She unbuckles and climbs out, nodding to the student getting in.

"So, are you ever going to tell us your name, transfer student?" A freckled blond boy asks. "Everything about you is mysterious and hush hush."

"Which is attractive!" A brown haired boy inserts in.

"Hn," The girl grunts. Her mouth quirks up in a half smirk as she contemplates answering. Remembering her conversation with a certain individual, she shrugs. The girl leans back, resting her head against the bleachers. She tenses and looks up.

"Po, come on," The girl softly says as she stands up and makes her way to where the lieutenant and warrant officer are. A boy with auburn hair and emerald eyes follows after her.

"So, remind me again why we're not supposed to tell anyone our names yet, Kagome?" The girl's lips quirk upwards.

"McFluff said something about us not being officially adopted into the family yet so it would be best not to give out our names, Shippo," Kagome reminds the boy. He laughs.

"Oh, right. So when is the bonding ceremony supposed to be again, mama?" Shippo asks.

"I believe in a week," Kagome responds as she enters the building. "Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Shippo gapes at Kagome before shaking his head.

"I'll never get used to you being able to sense auras so accurately," Shippo mutters under his breath. "It's freaky." Kagome grabs the tip of his ear, squeezing it. Shippo cries out.

"Now, you wound my feelings son," Kagome intones. Shippo grins sheepishly at her.

"If you two are done being childish," Sesshomaru's stoic baritone cuts through. Kagome turns to him, quirking a brow. Seeing that he has her attention, he continues. "The ceremony has been moved up to three days from now. Many are eager to meet the two new Taisho family members." Kagome nods.

"I understand." Sesshomaru looks at the two military people.

"These two will be coming home with me. We have much to do before they are completely prepared for the ceremony." Sesshomaru says before leaving. Kagome bows to the two before following after the silver haired inu.

* * *

"Kagome, you must be prepared to meet the Princess of the Vers empire, Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia when she arrives on Earth. Upon you meeting her, you will be introduced as a Taisho, and therefore, royalty," Sesshomaru informs her as he stares at her from across the table. Kagome nods.

"Understood Sess," Kagome responds. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "What about Inu? Is he coming?" Sesshomaru looks disgusted, causing Kagome to laugh.

"You should know him well enough by now to know that he'd likely cause the war to restart though he has mellowed out considerably." Kagome chuckles. "Honestly, it depends if he arrives back in Japan before the ceremony."

"True. But even if that were to happen, we have improved some technology to hopefully withstand the advanced Kataphrakts of the Vers empire as well as the methods they used when they first declared war," Kagome replies. Sesshomaru nods.

"Yes, but very few have the capability to operate said Kataphrakts. In fact, only you and I have the capability to operate the Kataphrakts. Of course, we did make less advanced Kataphrakts when we discovered this but even now, few can operate them. Only a few monks, mikos, and yokai can operate them." Kagome sighs.

"I know Sessho," Kagome says softly.

"Okay, time for you to go to your lessons," Sesshomaru says, finding amusement in Kagome's displeased look.

"Fine but don't blame me if you end up having less staff because I purified the assholes," Kagome says as she walks out the room. Sesshomaru chuckles.

"Wouldn't dream of it, little sister."

* * *

Kagome stands in front of a large building, patiently waiting for Princess Asseylum to arrive. Her deep blue-black hair is done in an intricate bun with a few tendrils left out to frame her heart-shaped face. The small amount of makeup on her face enhances her beauty, bringing out her large green-blue eyes and defining her cheekbones more than they were before. Kagome wears a jūnihitoe showing her royal status. The kimono depicts silver inus in battle and various other things. Along the neckline and sleeves are royal blue crescent moons, showing which family she is a part of. The layered kimono adds to her already regal look, completing it in a tasteful fashion.

Next to her stands Shippo wearing a black tuxedo. Shippo nervously wrings his fingers. His auburn hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Discreetly, Kagome places a hand on Shippo's hands, calming him down. He smiles at her in thanks.

"Here comes the convoy of Her Highness Asseylum Vers Allusia, Princess Royal of the Vers Empire. Over there by the building is Sesshomaru Taisho, the leader of the United Earth Forces and the ruler of Japan. By his side are the two new members of the Taisho family who have yet to be named," A reporter says.

"Easy Kagome. It's going to be alright," Shippo says. Kagome smiles.

"I know Shippo," Kagome responds. Sesshomaru steps over to the podium, watching as everyone's eyes turn to him.

"I am here today, along with the two new members of my family, to greet the Princess Royal of the Vers Empire. Introducing the new members of the Taisho family, Shippo Higurashi-Taisho," Sesshomaru says, gesturing to Shippo who waves. Sesshomaru turns to Kagome. "And Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, who will be succeeding me as ruler of Japan when I decide to step down. Kagome here is the Shikon No Tama miko, also known as the Miko Who Transcended Time. Therefore, she is more than fit to take over when I do step down." Kagome bows before stepping forward. Sesshomaru moves, allowing Kagome to stand behind the podium.

"Thank you, Aniki. I would like to thank all of you for being present today to welcome Her Highness Asseylum Vers Allusia to Earth. It is nice to see that so many of us, both ningen and yokai, are welcoming of her. I do hope that her goodwill visit will promote peace between our two nations. I know that my family and I will do our best to help out the Vers Empire should it be needed once we have a formal peace treaty written and signed. Again, thank you all for showing your support," Kagome speaks into the microphone. She tenses and looks up. She grabs the edges of her kimono, lifting it up, before using her yokai speed to run towards the convoy.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru and Shippo exclaim before following after her.

"Something's bad about to happen!" She rushes out once they catch up to her. "I have to help the Princess's convoy or war will surely be declared!" Kagome's body begins to take on a soft fuschia hue. Her powers flow over to the white limo. Just as her powers begin to form a barrier, missiles strike, hitting the armored cars in front of and behind the white limo the princess is in.

"Shit! I'm too late!" Kagome hisses out as she hastily throws up a barrier around her and her family. Two missiles head for the white limo, impacting with the ground in front of it which causes the limo to flip over. Kagome falls to her knees, biting her lip to keep back the anger she feels. Shippo nudges her.

"Look Kagome!" Kagome looks up, seeing the princess crawling out of the car. Kagome gets up and runs toward the princess, praying she'll make it in time. Seeing the missile heading for the blonde, she curses under her breath as she forcibly sends her powers out in a last ditch attempt to protect the princess. However, her powers don't make it in time.

"No," Kagome whispers brokenly as the missile explodes, killing the princess. "NO!" Kagome screams as she falls to all fours with tears leaking down her face. Sesshomaru picks her up, carrying her away. "Sessho, why can't I protect anyone? I couldn't even protect the ones I loved from dying," She mumbles, a distant look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," Sesshomaru says as he and Shippo take her away.

 **Author's Note: I warped the InuYasha and universes a little bit. In both, (Especially InuYasha) yokai are known to be true. The real events of the past are known, not what history in canon InuYasha says. Also, there are few monks and mikos (with powers) still alive in the day, Kagome being the most powerful. Everyone knows about yokai and ningen and yokai coexist peacefully.  
** **Word count: 1,751  
**

 **~Bye my readers! Enjoy! Don't forget to follow/favorite/etc. if you enjoyed!**


End file.
